I Fell In Love With Your SinContinued
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Bella is the goody too shoes and the police chief's daughter, forbidden from even befriending Edward, Forks bad boy. But forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. OOC for Darkward, rated M for Cursing and Smut! Adopted from Danie-SweeterThanSour.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the continuation of Danie-SweeterThanSour's story, with a few changes or modifications to the chapters already done.**

**I want to thank her for allowing me to adopt this story; I will do my best to make it awesome. **

**I don't own twilight or any of these fabulous characters.**

**EPOV**

What the fuck is wrong with me? She is the chief of police's daughter. I'm at that god damn jail as much as he is. What does she see in me anyways? She is such a fucking goody two shoes at school, all sweet and shit. Volunteering at the church and the hospital, just the kind of girl my mother always wanted me to fall for. Not happening, not only am I not in love with Bella Swan; I despise her. If she wasn't such a fucking hot piece of ass I wouldn't be here tonight breaking and entering at the fucking chief's house. Bitch never leaves the door unlocked either.

She wouldn't want the neighbors to know that Edward fucking Cullen, Forks resident delinquent, is fucking the pretty, pretty princess. God damn her and her fucking perfect pussy, and those _I just want to make it all better_ doe eyes. Who does she think she is? Judging me while she never even let the world see her, not the real her, only I see the real her; when it's just us, when she's my Bella. Fuck it all if I don't love the bitch, no matter how much I say I don't. So naive and innocent, how can someone be that fucking blind to all the bad in the world? I would say she was really fucking stupid if I didn't know how fucking brilliant she is. Fuck, I should just go home and not see her tonight, I mean, I said I would be here, but it's better for both of us if this ends before her pretty face breaks my emo heart.

I made up my mind and turned away from the tree I had climbed every night for the last three months. The best sex, the best talks, the best quiet, it was all there in that room and it wasn't good for either of us. This shit couldn't work out because no matter how much I may love her, she would never love me; pity me and want to fix the broken bad boy, yes, but love him…never. I went home and lay in my bed, talking to my dick and explaining my reasons for not letting him out to play tonight. He was not amused. About ten minutes after I got home I got a text from Bella.

"Where are you? Are you ok? -B"

Fuck she was worried about me? Fucking bleeding heart, probably thinking of me like some stray cat. Hoping I don't get hit by a car, but getting over it quickly when the mangled body is moved off the street.

"I'm fine. -E"

I replied hoping she would get the hint and fuck off.

"Are you coming over tonight? -B"

She just wants your dick man. My mind and dick agreed and my dick tried to detach its self from me and crawl back to our goddess. Great she turned my cock against me!

"NO, I guess you'll have to call Newton to scratch that itch; I'm not your booty call. -E"

I replied angrily thinking of what had triggered my bad mood.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lunch today; I sat alone listening to my iPod and ignoring the idiots who spread gossip and STDs like fucking rats with the plague around our fine school. I looked up every so often to see Bella, sitting, looking shy and happy with her "Friends". They're just fucking leeches who think it's cool to be friends with the new girl. They don't fucking know her, they don't even want to. Assholes! Then I saw it, the biggest asshole of them all, Mike Newton, and he was sitting down next to my Bella! He put his greasy roaming hands on her, around her shoulder, and she just fucking sat there letting him touch her! After about ten minutes of watching the two of them whisper and laugh, him hugging her to him every so often, I snapped. I picked up my half full soda can and hurled it at the bastards head. It hit and grape soda went all over him and Bella, to bad she wasn't wearing a white shirt. They turned to look at me, but luckily the bell rang and every one left the cafeteria. I got up to leave. The culprit,"me" got out without being seen.

**END FLASHBACK**

I was broken out of my memory by the text alarm on my phone.

"What are you talking about? -B"

**BPOV**

What is he on about now? Newton? Mike was my only real friend at school and that's only because he took me on a date and I noticed he kept stealing lines from "Queer As Folk". I confronted him about it and we had been friends ever since. Me and his boyfriend, Jacob, were the only two people who knew his little secret. Why the hell was Edward dragging Mike into it, and why was he calling himself a booty call? As bad as my father and this town may think he is, Edward is really a great guy, so smart and sensitive. So gentle when I need him to be and then turning around and fucking me like an animal when he pleased. He was so broken, he never talked to anyone about it not even me, but I knew it was the death of his twin brother Anthony that hurt him the worst. From what I had heard around town the boys had been inseparable until they were about 14. Then some girl named Tanya moved to town and they fought over her. She went out with Anthony for two years, but then slept with Edward and Anthony caught them at it. He drove off in a huff after fighting with Edward. He lost control of his car going around a turn and hit a tree. That was a year before I moved to Forks. My dad said that Edward had to go to a mental health facility after he tried to kill himself the day of Anthony's funeral. I knew it was true because I'd seen the scars, on his wrists. I always kissed them, trying to draw the pain out of them a little at a time. After Charlie told me about Edward I had wanted to help him, and Charlie saw it in my eyes. He was a lot more perceptive than I'd like sometimes. He had promptly forbidden me from even befriending Edward, for my own good of course. I argued that it was ridiculous to forbid me to be friends with someone I had never even met, but he threatened to send me back to my mom if he saw Edward hanging around. But that first day of school, looking into those sad green eyes in Mr. Banners class, I knew there was no way to stay away. Not for me because, no matter whether you believe in it or not, it was honest to god love at first sight. For me anyways, he looked at me like I was an insect. It didn't go so well that morning.

**Flashback**

"I'm Bella swan, you're Edward right?" I said after staring into his eyes without speaking for a little too long. He huffed.

"Believe what you've heard about me princess and let it go, we're not going to be friends, Swan." He said glaring at me now.

What the hell did I do? I mean damn, we were going to be lab partners; I just wanted to know his name! I felt anger bubbling up in me.

"We are going to be lab partners for the next year, sorry if I wanted to know your name, jerk". I said snapping my head to the front of class and not acknowledging him the rest of class. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I let it go, when he was ready to be civil we would talk, until then he could just lump it.

**LATER THAT WEEK**

I was in my room getting ready for bed, after a very informative date with Mike. It was almost eleven when I laid down. I started thinking about Edward, my mind always wondered to him. I thought about the hair, sex hair, the sad eyes, and long fingers. I slid my right hand down into my blue cotton panties and started stroking myself gently, imagining his hands on me. My left hand slid under my tank top and started kneading my breast. _He would smile that crooked smile that I'd only seen once, when he saw me trip. His hands working my clit in tight little circles, then pinching it and realizing right when I was about to cum, teasing me again and again until I begged him._ I moved two fingers into myself imagining his superb cock sliding in me. I closed my eyes tight as I pictured him fucking me roughly, my finger picking up speed. I was whimpering his name over and over begging him to give me the satisfaction I craved, when I was startled out of my fantasy by footsteps near me. I panicked, thinking my father had just walked in and found me finger fucking myself while saying the name of his least favorite person. He was supposed to be at work, why was he home early? I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I opened my eyes to face what would surely be the most mortifying conversation of my life. I was looking towards the door but no one was there. I furrowed my brow in confusion and turned my head back towards the window. I gasped when I saw a figure there, a figure that most certainly wasn't Charlie. I started to scream but he was there in an instant, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Don't." A velvet voice that I knew too well said quietly. I looked into the familiar green eyes and nodded. He smiled that crooked smile at me and removed his hand.

"How many Edwards do you know?" Edward asked me looking very intensely into my eyes. I was confused and admittedly dazzled so I answer truthfully.

"Only you," I said with a note of confusion in my voice. He looked immensely pleased.

"Do you always think of me when you fuck yourself?" He asked cockily. Once again I was distracted by his perfection and I answered honestly.

"Yes," I said slapping a hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I'd just said. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see how much I was blushing. Edward chuckled at me.

"Bella," He whispered getting more serious and seeming almost shy all of a sudden.

"Yes Edward," I said quietly.

"I want you." He said simply. My heart jumped for joy and my body started blazing.

"Then take me," I said thinking his statement warranted an equally blunt reply. His lips met mine without hesitation. His full lips tasted of peppermint Chap Stick, creating a little extra tingle in my lips. I moved my tongue over his pouty lower lip and he let me into his mouth. He tasted faintly of rum, and something sweeter, maybe it was rum cake? I explored his mouth, and his tongue began to stroke mine. I moaned at the sensation and, before I could think, he had me pinned to the bed.

**End Flashback**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket bringing me out of my thoughts of Edward's and my first time. I read the latest text from Edward.

"Bella, what we have is wrong and just can't be. I can't pretend anymore. Whatever we were, is over now, leave it alone Swan. – Cullen"

Shit he's using last names; he always does that when he's trying to detach himself from things. I felt my heart breaking as I reread his words trying to figure this all out. Can't be…he can't pretend…over? No, I can't lose him. He may not know I love him, but that doesn't change the fact that I do. But how would I tell him. If I went all mushy and romantic professing that I loved him from the moment I saw him he would run away, Edward Cullen does not do mushy. And then it hit me, I packed up what I needed and headed to Edwards, Charlie was working as usual so he wouldn't miss me.

**EPOV**

After I sent that last text I turned my phone off completely, not sure if it would hurt more if she begged me to reconsider or didn't respond at all. I laid back on my bed trying to find solace in my own mind, but that wasn't even a safe place now. Her face kept popping up. Music, Bella loves music; Art, Bella loves to draw; College, out of this place, no Bella at college… that made my chest constrict. It's not safe in my mind, it's not safe anywhere. What I wouldn't give for the numbness of days before Bella. But that was all before she made me feel, made me love her. I closed my eyes and pictured black, just black, willing the numbness to consume me before my heart had time to break.

**BPOV**

When I arrived at Edward's house I started to worry that this was the dumbest plan ever, but dumb or not it's all I had. I knew Edwards parents were out of town for a Doctors convention in northern California, so he and his sister Alice were the only ones home. I didn't worry about Alice; she was always nice, we just hadn't really talked much in the three and a half months I'd lived here. I got my guitar out of its case and set up the small portable speaker. I started strumming, quietly at first, building up to my moment. I started singing out the song that Edward had inspired. I closed my eyes tightly letting tears fall down my cheeks as I began.

A/N: This is a slight rewrite of "Feel good drag" BY "Anberlin" but for the story's sake Bella wrote it!

"I'm here for you," I said  
and we can stay for awhile,  
my father's gone  
don't have to pretend.  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now just let me in  
Your green eyes seem to invite  
(tell me Cullen) Where do we begin.

This isn't over before...  
before it even begins.  
Your kiss, your calls, your touch  
Like an angel in my hands  
This isn't over before  
Before it even begins  
Your lips, your highs, your love  
Like an angel in my hands

Everyone in this town  
is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
our eyes wonder for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were not a mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin

This isn't over before...  
Before it even begins  
Your kiss, your calls, your touch  
Like an angel in my hands  
This isn't over before  
Before it even begins  
Your lips, your highs, your love  
Like an angel in my hands

Failure isn't for me  
You are my breaking dawn  
You are my greatest dream  
Needing you isn't wrong

This isn't over before...  
Before it even begins  
Your kiss, your calls, your touch  
Like an angel in my hands  
This isn't over before  
Before it even begins  
Your lips, your highs, your love  
Like an angel in my hands

This isn't over before...  
Before it even begins  
Your kiss, your calls, your touch  
Like an angel in my hands  
This isn't over before  
Before it even begins  
Your lips, your highs, your love  
Like an angel in my hands

I couldn't bear to open my eyes as the song ended, the last haunting sounds of the guitar dying away. I stood there still crying waiting for something, but finding only quiet. This couldn't be the end.

**EPOV**

I was startled when I heard the sound of a guitar outside my window. I went over to it, looking out to see my Bella. Standing there, looking beautiful and scared in her plaid pajama pants and oversized black hoodie, playing her guitar with her eyes closed tight. I opened my window to hear her better just as she started to sing. Her angelic voice screaming out her pain and love, for me, all for me. I listened, understanding hitting me, she loved me too. Needed me like I needed her. The song ended and she stood there eyes still closed crying. It took me a moment to collect myself, I was just watching her, somewhat dazed when my sister Alice came running into my room.

"Edward Mason Cullen, if your ass isn't outside in 30 seconds I'll throw you out the window! Alice howled at me, looking completely serious. "I'm going to Jasper's so you better not screw this up!" She said leaving my room.

I wasn't stunned anymore. I ran out of my room and passed Alice on the stairs. When I made it outside Bella was crying and putting her guitar away. She stood fully hearing my approach. Her mouth opened and she was about to say something but she didn't have time, my lips crashed onto hers, my right arm going around her waist so she wouldn't fall. The power of the collision knocked us back to the tree behind her. We were a frenzy of hands and lips. Need coursing through me, I pulled away, yanking her hoodie off and beginning my assault on her neck and chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, only a small white tank top that I quickly disposed of. Her grunts and moans, my favorite song perhaps, second only to the one she just sang for me. I couldn't hold it in any more. "MINE," I yelled biting down on her pert little nipple. She moaned louder. "Say it, say your mine!" I demanded dropping to my knees and taking her pants and underwear with me.

"Yours, oh Edward, yours please!" She cried out as I nuzzled my nose into her most sensitive place. I rewarded MY Bella with a long lick.

"Mmmm, need you!" Bella whimpered and I didn't hesitate. I pushed my pants down as I stood positioning myself at Bella's entrance. I gave no warning as I dove deep inside her. She screamed, and I growled, the two sounds blending together.

"Never let anyone have you, my Bella, my fucking Bella, I'll kill them all!" I growled at her pounding deep inside her. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around me, allowing me to go deeper.

"I'll never let you leave me, never, your mine now, always Bella, always." I said moving even faster and deeper to punctuate my statement. She was moaning and whimpering, past the point of speech. I felt her walls contracting around my dick. She came, screaming my name and bucking against me wildly. I felt her milking me, her sweet cunt begging me to cum… but I wasn't done.

"I own you Isabella!" I whispered to her before biting her earlobe, and pulling out of her.

"On your hands and knees. Facing the house." I said roughly. Bella looked a little frightened but did what she was told.

BPOV

I was naked, in his side yard, on all fours, waiting for him to fuck me again. He kept saying things that should frighten me but only made me want him more. I felt him at my entrance again. He slipped in slower this time letting me saver every thick, slick inch of him. I was still sensitive from my last orgasm and my body tried to pull away. His strong arms wrapped around my waist impaling me fully on him and pulling back so I was on my knee's with my back to his chest. He kissed my neck sweetly as he started a slow deep rhythm. He was telling me what I needed to know, he took me, now he was loving me.

"Edward, I love you," I said pushing myself back to meet his thrust as the slow building burn started inside me.

"I love you, my Bella, so much," he grunted starting to pick up the pace slightly. I felt him moving in and out, he pulled me in tighter and his cock began to brush my Gspot.

"Edward, oh god there, please, I love you, there!" I called trying to speed us up. But Edward held me in place making me keep his slow pace. He began kissing my neck passionately, sucking and licking. He was still hitting the spot as one of his hands slid down to toy with my clit. Over and over he flicked my clit so very lightly at the same moment he hit my gspot. It was so intense, like being on a roller coaster that never stops clicking up the hill, but you know that you're in for one hell of a drop, and the anticipation makes it all that much better a ride.

Edward was relentless, never giving me enough to throw me over the edge. His kisses on my neck moved down my back slightly before going to my ear. I could hear his heavy breathing and a slight growling from deep in his throat. So fucking sexy.

"Love you, love you, love you mmmm" I murmured over and over. The coil inside me was just about to burst when I saw police lights headed for us. Shit, I began to panic, and tried to move away. But Edward wasn't having it. He pinched my clit and thrust so deep I felt him hit my cervix. And that was it. I was cumming and screaming uncontrollably. I felt Edward tense and release inside me at the same time. Fireworks, earthquakes, monsoons, white star burst, I may have even blacked out, it was fucking amazing. When my eyes opened again I saw Deputy Jacob Black grinning at Edward and I from the hood of his car. Thank god it was Jacob.

"Got a report of some kind of animal making a lot of noise around here, scaring the shit out of old Mrs., Abbot. You two wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked, his grin only getting bigger as Edward pulled out of me and shielded me with his body. Poor Edward didn't know Jake was gay, and fucking Newton, he would probably be jacking off to images of Edward for the rest of his life.

"No, but I did see a stray gay on Holly Street." I said saying the name of Mikes street, hoping that Jacob would understand the threat and keep his mouth shut. Edward and I may be in love but that doesn't make him any less the town bad boy, or me not the Chiefs daughter.

"Hey, hey now, no harm Bells, you fuck whoever you please and your daddy won't hear a thing from me, especially after this wonderful peep show." Jacob chuckled but Edward lunged at him, pinning him to the hood of his cruiser.

"Don't you ever think of MY Bella that way, I will fucking kill you!" Edward growled in the most menacing voice I'd ever heard. Jake chuckled.

"I was talking about you sexy." Jake said leaning in and laying a wet kiss on Edward's swollen lips. Edward stumbled back stunned.

"Edward, Jake is Mike Newton's boyfriend." I said slipping my hoodie over my head. Edward looked horrified, then relieved. I put my pants on and walked over to the boys, kissing Edward passionately on the lips.

"Give me a ride home Jake," I said breaking the kiss.

"NO!" Edward howled wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I Love you, and I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie will be fishing all day, but he will be home in an hour and I have to play the good daughter or it's a one way ticket to Arizona for me love." I said hugging Edward tightly to me. He nodded kissing me again and let me leave.

"_My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_" Edward said smiling as he pulled away. Quoting Romeo and Juliet…he's perfect…and basically saying he hates my dad, oh well. Charlie may never accept him, but I will never deny MY Edward again.

**AN: So there it is the first chapter. Again I want to thank Danie-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to continue her story.**

**Please click the pretty green button below and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone that reviewed or favorited the story. They mean a lot to me. Again thank you to Danie-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Walking away from Edward was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I wanted to stay with him and cuddle after the time we had, but reality hit me and I knew I had to get home and play the good daughter Charlie assumed I was. I didn't understand what Charlie's problem with Edward was, and I knew Charlie hadn't taken the time to get to know Edward, the way I knew him, well not intimately, because that would be wrong and weird. I loved the fact that we had proclaimed our love to each other, but I knew that we had to be cautious and careful how we acted around each other. I sighed as I looked out the window watching the scenery as we drove by.

On the ride home, the car was filled with silence; Jake didn't have much to say, other than how hot Edward was… he had no idea. Once home I went straight to my room. I'd needed to at least look restful when Charlie got home. I laid there in my bed reveling at the marks, scratches, and soreness of my body. Every inch of me was marked by his hands, his lips, his dick, and his love. I never knew I liked the pain before Edward came along. Never knew I liked being dominated, liked being afraid of him just a little. I heard Charlie pull up and I immediately started playing dead, he would check on me. He always did. I really hoped he didn't notice I smelled like sex and muck. I usually had time to shower before he got home, but tonight had been a bit different from all the others, different because my love loved me, too. My heart beat fast and hard as I thought of what would happen now.

I knew we couldn't get exposed or Charlie would send me back to my mom, away from Edward. But I also knew that it couldn't just be sneaking in my room and fucking me every night, well it could be and I don't think I would complain, but for the first time since meeting Edward I felt like he might really let me in. I needed it, all his pain and his love, all of him. But how am I supposed to do that with my father around? I didn't know, but I would need a plan. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of foot steps outside my doors. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as the door opened. Charlie looked in; he stood there a moment then left to go to bed.

I sighed in relief at not being caught. The fear of being caught had made me hot and anxious, my stomach in my throat and my pulse nearing the speed of a humming bird's. This was what Edward had that no one else did, well this and my heart. But the feeling of wrongness, of damnation, and of getting away with it…the thrill of it was addictive. I remembered not liking this in the beginning thinking it was my subconscious telling me I really didn't want it, but if that was the case then my subconscious is fired. This feeling combined with my love for Edward was the best thing in the world. I started thinking of the first time Edward used my little fears to his advantage.

**Flashback**

It was about ten and Charlie had just left for a night shift, I was slaving away at home work trying not to think of Edward and the ache of his absence. He had told me in biology that he wouldn't be able to make it tonight. He didn't say why just that he wouldn't. I didn't prod him for the answers knowing that would only push him away. So here I was alone, so alone. I thought about getting myself off but I hadn't had to do that since the first night Edward came to my room.

And I was completely sure that after the magnificence that is Edwards cock, my fingers would be the equivalent of a rice patty instead of chocolate cake. Not even fucking close to satisfying. I groaned and threw my head into my hands. "Where are you Edward?" I whispered to myself getting up from my desk and walking over to my stereo. I put it on the rock station. 'Lollipop' by "Framing Henley was on, and I started dancing around to it. Once it was over I decided to get ready for bed.

I listened to some random song as I began to undress, swinging my hips to the beat for lack of something better to do. I was in only my black cotton briefs when a hand slipped over my mouth and another went around my waist. OMG! I started to struggle and tried to scream but my capturer was to strong. "Stop moving Bella." Edward's voice demanded sounding dark and threatening. I instantly stopped. What the hell was he doing here? Me hopefully, I added in my head and the thought made a certain part of me become wet.

"Get on the bed and close your eyes Bella." Edward demanded lowly. I wasn't used to this…we had crazy passionate sex, but he was never too rough or demanding. I turned to face Edward and the look in his eyes frightened me all the more. There was lust, that I was used to, but there was something close to rage there as well. I gasped and Edward took the opportunity to capture my lips. The kiss was hard, almost painful, one of his hands found my ass and the other my hair as he started nibbling on my lips. That was new.

The little pinches sent shock waves through me and I found myself moaning and wanting more. Ask and you shall receive. Without warning the hand in my hair yanked my head back slightly. I looked half shocked into Edward's still frightening eyes as his tongue slid along my lips slowly. His eyes turned greedy and his mouth moved over mine again but this time not to kiss but to bite. I felt a sharp intense pain in my lower lip and called out in pain. What the hell? I tried to pull away but both of his hands tightened on me and I was trapped as he began licking and sucking at the wound, It felt so good, him taking away the pain and making it pleasure. I started kissing him back but he stopped.

"On the fucking bed with your eyes closed now Bella." He demanded again seeming even more enraged for no reason. This time I did what I was told; my stomach in knots, my palms sweating. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I could here Edward moving around. I heard things being moved then I felt the mattress shift, and I tensed. Edward had always been dark but I never thought he would hurt me, until the whole lip thing… although that had turned me on. What's wrong with me?

"Bella, I am going to take you tonight. You are only my toy tonight and I don't care how you feel about that. You will obey me or I will whip you," He said and I was hit hard with a whip across my upper thighs.

"Fuck!" I screamed and started to cry. I was panicking, that whip really hurt. I could feel the burning in my thighs and knew that I would have whelps if not bruises tomorrow.

"I don't want to play this game Edward, you're scaring me." I said opening my eyes and looking over at Edward, who was now nude. "Close you fucking eyes Bella," he howled. "I said I was taking you, I don't need your permission for that Bella; now keep that mouth closed before I gag you." Edward growled getting closer to my ear as he spoke. I felt a shudder go down my spine. I would never admit it but I had always had a fantasy about an intruder coming into my room and taking me, being completely at the mercy of a sadistic sexual deviant was my deep dark fantasy.

But Edward didn't know that, he was just doing what he wanted without even realizing he was bringing my fantasy to life. I was getting feverish and started squirming, scissoring my legs to create some kind of friction. I felt Edwards hand on my legs, and then I felt rope. Holy crap he is going to tie me up? I felt him secure the rope around my ankles, and then he tied them to the foot board. He repeated the process with my hands. "Open your eyes, Bella." Edward said softly into my ear and my eyes opened immediately. "I'm going to fuck your mouth first" Edward said seductively into my ear. I moaned and saw him grin. "Do you like this Bella?" He asked tugging on a rope. I blushed but nodded.

"Perfect." He whispered softly before the rage was back in his eyes. "Open," Edward commanded running his thumb over my swollen lips. I obeyed immediately and he straddled my shoulders, his swollen member touching my lips. I hadn't given him head before, although I couldn't think of a reason why. I really wanted to taste him, so I snaked my tongue out tasting the pre-cum on his tip. Fucking Ambrosia! I thought as he hissed and positioned himself so I would be able to take more of him. I loosened my jaw the best I could, and slid the head into my mouth.

"Take all of me." Edward demanded and I moaned at the thought, parting my lips further and taking all of him as he had commanded. His taste was chocolate, and paprika, honey and man. I sucked him hard enjoying the sensation of having him in my mouth while I was bound and at his mercy. The thought made me move my mouth faster on Edward and moan around his cock. I was so wet and my need was so intense, but I could do nothing. I moved my hips into the mattress and leaned up as much as I could to take him deeper but he seemed to dislike this and pushed me back hard. Then he began leaning over me more and forcing his dick to the back of my small throat.

"I control us, not you!" Edward growled moving himself in and out of my mouth faster and harder than before. One of Edwards hand found my left breast and pinched it fiercely, causing me to cry out around his cock, the vibrations made him growl, and become more animalistic. I felt him hitting the back of my throat with every harsh thrust.

"So tight Bella, so good" Edward rasped out as his thrust's became more and more erratic. I sucked him harder feeling his head swell in my mouth.

"Bella!" Edward groaned as he came into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me not wanting him to pull out, needing him in me. I looked at him ruefully, flicking my tongue over the head of his dick as he pulled away. Sliding down my body and laying against me with one knee between my legs not quite touching my heated core. He leaned in kissing me deeply. "Tell me what you want Bella." Edward said breaking the kiss. "Touch me" I said lustfully pulling against my restraints.

His knee moved up applying pressure where I needed it and I moaned. "Tell me exactly what you want, Bella, and I'll give it to you." He said moving his knee a little. "Oh, umm, kiss me and play with my breasts." I said questioningly. Edward had never asked me to talk dirty before. Edward's lips found mine for a brief kiss before they moved to my breasts. He sucked and bit down a little, not breaking skin but making me squirm. I was moaning and grinding against his knee as his lips moved back to mine. His tongue forced its way in and began a battle with mine. He won, but I certainly didn't feel like I lost. He pulled away and moved his knee from between my legs to the other side of my waist straddling me. "What exactly do you want?" Edward said cravenly moving his hips slightly so I could feel his hardness against my stomach. I want….

**End flashback**

I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts by a knock on my window. I got up and walked over to it looking out to see what was up. There, looking extremely happy in my tree, was Edward Cullen. I opened the door wearing a smile to match his. "I just wanted to sleep next to you… please." He said hopefully. I pulled him in and we laid together on my bed. This was different, this was nice. Edward's hands encircled my waist holding me to him. "I love you." He said kissing, my neck. "I love you too." I replied smiling and pushing myself closer to him. He began humming to me and I drifted to sleep quickly. Sleeping in the arms of my love for the first time, it was the most restful sleep of my life. Tomorrow I would worry about what to do next. For now I would only think about the warmth of his body against mine and the love of his embrace.

**AN: There it is another chapter. Again I want to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding me to their author list, favorite list e.t.c.**

**Click the green button below and review. Let me know what you thought. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Again I want to thank Danie-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to take on this story, this is the last chapter written by Danie-SweeterThanSour with a few additions, after this there will be new chapters with new stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, or Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, some of your reviews made me laugh and made my day. Keep those reviews coming.

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

After Bella left with Officer Black I had an internal battle with myself…how did I not know he was gay? All those times I sat in the cell at the police station, he watched me…I figured he was making sure I didn't try anything, but now…I shuddered trying not to picture what he was thinking. I walked into my house and went straight to my room. Bella loves me… wow… everything will be different now, wont it? But still the same, we have to keep "us" a secret. I was good at keeping secrets though, like the fact that I had been in love with her since she called me a jerk that first day in biology. Some of these feelings were new to me and then some were feelings I wasn't sure I was capable of anymore. Being in love with Bella also brought to horrible light the fact that I was never in love with Tanya, the feelings I had for her were so much less potent than what I feel for Bella… yet still, I betrayed Anthony… I killed him. No matter what my parents or the shrinks say, I killed him. The one girl he wanted, his girl, and I couldn't fucking leave it alone. The tears came and I curled myself into a little ball remembering everything I wanted to forget.

**Flash Back.**

"Hey Edward I'm going to be home late I have a surprise for Tanya, so can you just keep her busy until I get there?" Anthony asked over the phone.

"Sure… I'll keep her company, but you owe me, that bitch is high maintenance." I said nonchalantly as I watched Tanya undress. She had already arrived early so "we" could have some fun. We had been going at it like bunnies for two weeks now. Tanya said she loved my brother but he was always so gentle she needed to be fucked. I didn't question her, not giving a damn about her conscience.

"Come on man, don't call her a bitch, you know I love her. Just don't be an ass for once; it's our six month anniversary." Anthony said with disappointment in his voice. I felt a tinge of guilt, he really loved her, and even if she was a cheating whore she was his.

"Whatever." I said clicking the phone shut as a very naked Tanya crawled into my lap.

I did what I could in my mind to block out the aggressive and animalistic sex that took place then, until…

"Is Tanya…?" Anthony said walking into my room, and stopping when he saw Tanya bent over my couch as I took her from behind. She and I both froze. The look in Anthony's eyes said it all. The same celery green of my own eyes looked back at me with so much pain and betrayal. The color drained from his face, but the hardest part to take was the sheer confusion on his face, as he looked at me. His eyes shifted to her and the look changed to one of anger and hurt.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He demanded. Couldn't he tell? I thought moronically.

"Fucking," I said feeling remorse for talking as soon as his eyes turned back to me, now filled with disgust.

In true Anthony fashion he nodded his head as if he just understood it.

"I hope you two are happy together, because neither of you are anything to me anymore." He said turning and leaving. That was Anthony; any other guy would have hit me, called her names, but not him. He only let his pain out not his anger. As his figure disappeared from my room I pulled away from Tanya, more disgusted with myself than I had ever been. I grabbed some pants and chased after him.

"Anthony please, wait I messed up, just fucking wait." I yelled coming up next to him and grabbing his shoulder, turning him to face me. He didn't look at me; he just closed his eyes letting out a long breath as a few tears escaped down his cheek. I couldn't think of what to say, what could I say?

"You could have anyone… I just wanted her. You're dead to me." He said walking away again. I stood there stunned, and feeling hurt, but knowing I deserved it. Then I watched him drive away. Tanya left soon after; we didn't say a word to each other.

**End Flash back.**

I was shaking and crying when I came out of my memory. I sat up knowing I couldn't stay there any more, knowing I wouldn't be able to not punish myself for it again… and if I was found out, I'd be sent straight back to that hospital, no more Bella.

That was it, I'd go to Bella, and she would make it ok, we could do that now right, now that we knew we loved each other… I threw on some clothes and headed for Bella's. I felt better and better as I got closer, Bella would make it better, and that's what she does. Once I got there I parked two blocks away so the chief wouldn't freak, and I went to Bella's. Charlie was home already, so I gave it a few minutes until I saw him check her window before I decided it was safe to climb the tree. I was grinning like a fool in love as I looked at her pretending to be asleep. She really was a terrible actress, it's a good thing Charlie thinks she's such a good girl or our asses would have been caught long ago. I knocked on her window a few times before her eyes opened and she looked towards me. I watched as she got up and walked over to it looking out to see what was there. I stayed still, smiling, waiting for her to come for me. She opened the window wearing a smile to match mine.

"I just wanted to sleep next to you… please." I said hopefully needing to be with her. She pulled me in and walked us over to her bed, I stripped down to my boxers and we laid down together. My arms encircled her waist holding her to me, feeling her warmth and smelling her sweet strawberry sent.

"I love you." I said, kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She replied smiling and pushing herself closer to me. I began humming to her as she drifted to sleep. I followed soon after sleeping with my arms around Bella. It was the most restful sleep I'd had since Anthony died.

**Jakes POV**

The phone rang and I waited for him to answer.

"Hello" Mike said groggily. He must have been asleep, good; he would need his strength for when I got off work.

"Mike, I need your cousin, Rosalie, to erase the video from my cruiser-cam, again." I said smiling to myself. I thought back to the first time Rose had to delete footage for me.

**Flash back**

"Please Jake, baby please?" Mike begged looking over at me from the side of the road. I had pulled him over for speeding… ok… so I pulled him over because I'd been thinking of him all day and was harder than granite. He was currently begging me to use the hand cuffs. Like he needed to beg.

"Hands behind your back Mr. Newton," I said opening his car door. I was glad I had him come to this back road that never had any traffic. I would be having my way with him shortly, and I didn't need someone's grandma finding us. He got out of the car with a shit eating grin that I wanted to kiss off his pretty little face. I pulled his hands roughly behind his back and pushed him up against his car, pinning him, and leaving him at my mercy. I pushed my erection into his pert ass then grinded, making him moan.

"You have the right to remain silent." I said kissing his neck, feeling him shiver in response. I chuckled and backed away from him. Mike turned slowly, eyes half lidded and lips parted in lust. He took a step forward and began kissing me passionately. I quickly took control of the kiss, fisting his thick blonde hair in my hands and pulled slightly so he would open his hot sweet mouth for me. I slide my tongue in and tasted him. MMmmm…cookies. We kissed for a moment until Mike got impatient and started sucking my tongue in and out of his mouth, opening his eyes and looking up at me through his lashes. That was it I needed his mouth on me now! I pushed with my fist that was still in his hair and moved him. He slid down me, making sure to rub against me as he went.

"Fuck me with your mouth Mr. Newton, and I might let you go with a warning." I said huskily as Mike grinned up at me wickedly. He looked back at my fabric covered hardness and sighed. His hands being cuffed behind his back seemed to have him stumped.

"Use your teeth." I growled harshly loving the image before me. Mike looked almost giddy at my command. He always liked when I dominated him. I watched half crazed with need as Mike put his lips on my belt and started tugging at it. He made quick work of the belt then the button and zipper. I will have to remember to ask him how he got so good at that. He tediously slowly pulled my pants down my legs, exposing me to him, _I always go commando_.

"Officer, you're so hard for me." Mike groaned licking the tip of me, causing me to moan and tighten my hand in his hair. Mike got the picture and took me into his tight hot mouth. He began sucking and licking me slowly. I moaned and grunted moving him faster with my hands in his hair making him take more of me as I started moving my hips. Fucking his mouth was always good. Mike started grazing his teeth over me and that was it. I came into his mouth howling like a wolf. Mike swallowed all of me down and pulled back, licking his lips, looking satisfied with himself.

**End flash back**

"Jake are you still there?" Mike said bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah, I'll be home really soon, Just call Rosalie ok?" I said to Mike before hanging up the phone. I just hope we can trust Rose, she may be Mike's cousin but she is also one vindictive bitch. I thought to myself as I headed home. Yay home, Mike's parents never noticed that he pretty much lives with me; his dad even says I'm a good big brother figure for him…haha.

**Mike's POV**

"Please Rose, apparently it's important or I wouldn't ask at this hour of the night." I was practically begging Rose to come to Jakes and make the cruiser-cam "malfunction" like she did last time…last time…yum.

"Mike I'll do it on one condition. This time I get to keep the footage, if it's bad enough for Jake to want it gone then its prime blackmail material." Rose replied in her usual bored and irritated tone.

"Fine, whatever," I said testily, not caring since it couldn't be Jake and I… wait could it be Jake and someone else?

"Rose I'm going to need a copy of that too." I said thinking of Jake and his ex Jasper together, Jake bending him over the cruisers hood. Damn them! Jake better not be cheating on me!!!

"K, I'll be there in like half an hour." Rose said then hung up. What's with people not saying "bye" before they hang up? Bitches! I threw my phone across the room and laid back trying not to think of this video, but how could I not… even if Jakes not cheating it's got to be juicy if he needs it taken care of. Hmmm…I hope Jake won't be mad at me for telling Rose she could keep it…oh well.

**Rose POV**

I had just gotten home and just walked into the door, it wasn't even five minutes I was in the door, when my phone began ringing. I dropped my stuff and ran to answer the phone, hoping that it might be my parents actually caring that they had a child and calling in to say that they were just checking up on me, but I knew that wouldn't happen, because my parents only cared about themselves, their booze, and their money.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Rosie, how are you?" Mike asked.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked.

"I need a favor." He said and I instantly had an idea of what he wanted me to do.

"No!" I said.

"Please Rose, apparently it's important or I wouldn't ask at this hour of the night." He was practically begging me to come to Jakes and make the cruiser-cam "malfunction" like I did last time.

"Mike I'll do it on one condition. This time I get to keep the footage, if it's bad enough for Jake to want it gone then its prime blackmail material." I replied in a bored and irritated tone.

This would be good to use if Mike did something that pissed me off or if Jacob decided to give me a ticket for speeding.

"Fine, whatever," He said testily. The nerve of him, getting testy with me, then he spoke again.

"Rose I'm going to need a copy of that too." He said, I guess he needed something to watch when he was all alone at nights while Jake worked.

"K, I'll be there in like half an hour." I said then hung up. I grabbed my keys and purse from where I dropped them and made my way to Jake's house, I wonder if this video is as raunchy as the last one. This shit was gold for blackmail.

**A/N:** Jasper is bi, does Alice know? Rose and Mike are about to know all… Rose is her usual bitchy… Jake is a horny bitch. Edwards got mad issues!

Click the green button and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry that this has taken a while, I wasn't in the mood for writing, because real life got in the way and I lost both my grandfathers one right after the other. But I am back and will try to update regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, it belongs to SM. **

**On with the chapter….**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I woke up early and got ready to head out. We had the day off for some shit the teachers were having, I didn't really care, and that meant that I could spend the day with Edward after I took care of business. After I was dressed and ready to go I grabbed my purse and keys, locking up the house before making my way to my truck. Once in the truck I started it up and made my way to the bakery before heading to the station. I grabbed my phone so I could text Edward.

'_Hey you I am on my way to take care of something and then you are mine's and I am yours for the rest of the day.'-B_

I pulled into the bakery's lot and got out making my way inside, I ordered a dozen muffins mixed and after I received my package I paid for it and walked out of the shop and got back into my truck, when I felt my phone vibrate. A smile came across my face as I took my phone out of my bag.

'_No problem, didn't you know I was your bitch, I do whatever you tell me to do and I don't complain.'-E_

I smiled after reading the text I quickly sent a reply and then focused back on the road.

'_Glad that you know your role, I'll call you later and we can agree on a place to meet.'-B _

I slipped my phone back into my bag focusing on the road as I did so.

**EPOV**

This morning started off really good, I woke up before the sun came up and looked down at Bella who was still asleep wrapped up in my arms. I couldn't help but smile at the site, her long locks spread across the pillow, her leg thrown over my hip and her head on my arm. I could get used to this.

I placed a kiss on top of her head, before untangling myself and slipping out of the bed trying not to wake her up. I quickly got dressed and slipped on my shoes. Making my way over to the bed, I couldn't help but smile at how Bella held onto the pillow I was recently laying on. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her lips.

Slipping out the window I turned to look at the girl that loved me and who I loved, I couldn't fuck this up and I had to do things right with her. She loved me for me, and she didn't try to change me. I knew she wouldn't be mad that I hadn't left a note, because there was the possibility that her dad could find it and there would be problems. I made my way home and slipped inside quietly making my way up to my room slipping off my shoes and got into bed.

I awoke again sometime later and decided to have a shower before I ate breakfast and before I called Bella. As I made my way back into my room after my shower I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand and picked up my phone.

I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed it was a text from Bella. She wanted to spend the day with me, which was good but we did have to find some place we would not get caught. She had an errand to run before she was officially mine and I was officially hers for the rest of the day. I replied back to her and then threw my phone on the bed after we were done replying to one another. I threw on my boxers and made my way over to my closet to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of dark washed jeans and one of my music tees with the cure on it.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were in a heated make out session with Alice straddling Jasper and their hands roaming each others bodies. I shivered in disgust at the two of them dry humping each other.

"It's too early to be seeing you two dry humping each other so early in the morning and in the kitchen where people have to eat." I said as I made my way over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Whatever Edward, you obviously need to get laid." Alice said to me as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Ali, and for your information I don't need to get laid." I said as I finished off my beer and grabbed another, I know beer for breakfast; who does that.

"Please like you're getting some, who would want that little thing you call a dick." Alice said as she got in my face.

"Trust me my dick is far from little and there are many people that would love to ride up on it, so don't be jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Ok kiddies, lets not fight, you two are brother and sister, you need to love one another." Jasper said as if he was a therapist or motivational speaker.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Alice and I both yelled at Jasper.

Alice and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. At the end of the day we may fight and cuss each other out, but we would always be brother and sister, and no one would ever get between us.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Jazzy." Alice said with a pout as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's ok, I forgot you and Edward have that love/hate relationship." Jasper said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Very funny Jasper." Alice said as she pinched his side.

"Hey dude did you have any plans for the day?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," I said. "At least not now."

"Want to hang?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Jasper, we are supposed to hang out, we have no school today, and we've got all day and night to hang out, and you want to hang out with my brother." Alice said as she pouted.

"I promise I am all yours as soon as I get back." Jasper said as he smiled at Alice.

"Ok." Alice said as she kissed him.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head; they were going to be a while.

"Whenever you are done sucking face with my sister you can let me know when you are ready to go." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

Jasper finally was able to pull himself away from Alice and we left the house heading-to-I didn't know where the hell we were going.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked Jasper.

"I need to get Alice a birthday present." He said.

"So where exactly do you want to go?" I asked.

He decided on the local jewelry store, so I made my way over there, wondering why he needed me to go with him. I pulled into the parking lot of Exquisite Jewelry and parked the car, once we were out of the car; we made our way inside the shop.

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the police department and grabbed the basket as I got out of my truck and made my way inside. I headed straight for Jacob's desk.

"Hey officer hot pants did you get rid of the evidence?" I asked impatiently.

"Good morning welcome to Fork's police station, I'm Officer Black, how may I help you?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Jake stop fucking with me, and tell me that no one will find out what happened the other night." I said angrily as Jake smiled and shook his head, I was about to say something but I was cutoff.

"Bells, is everything ok? What are you doing here so early?" Charlie asked as my eyes widened in shock wondering if he had heard the conversation.

I glared at the fucktard known as Jacob who just shrugged as I turned to face my dad.

"Hi daddy I just came to visit and bring some muffins." I said nervously as I held up the basket.

"That's so sweet, come on let's go to my office." He said.

"Ok, I'll be right there." I said as I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Well!" I said.

"Yes its taken care of." Jacob said as he sighed, leaving out the details of Rosalie and Mike keeping a copy.

**Flashback**

Jake made his way home excited to see his boyfriend after a long day at work and hopefully get the evidence of Bella and Edward off of his cruiser cam. Who knew that Bella was wild like that? Jacob chuckled as he pulled into the yard, shutting off the car. He got out of the car and made his way inside.

"Hey you." Mike said as he greeted Jacob at the door placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I missed you today. Did you get Rosalie?" Jacob asked as he kicked off his shoes and got more comfortable.

"Yeah she should be on her way. What is so bad that you need the cam erased again?" Mike asked as he blushed and ran his hand through Jacob's hair sending tingles down his spine.

"I don't know if I should say, I am trying to think of a way to get Rose to erase it without seeing it." Jacob said as he sighed.

"Are you with someone else? Are you with Jasper and you don't want me to know?" Mike yelled as he stood up.

"No, babe I promise I wasn't with Jasper or anyone else." Jacob said as he sighed.

Before Mike could respond there was a knock at the door, and he made his way over to answer it.

"Hey whore's, what did you two do this time and what am I deleting?" Rosalie asked as she walked inside.

"It's not us this time and he wont tell me who it is, but he claims he's not in it." Mike said.

They made their way out to the cruiser and Rosalie got to work.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said in shock.

"What?" Mike asked impatiently.

"Who knew that the chief's daughter liked it rough or that she liked bad boys, especially that bad boy." Rosalie said as she laughed and Mike gasped.

"I'm definitely keeping a copy of this." Rosalie said.

"No, you can't all you need to do is delete it." Jacob said.

"Actually, I need to keep a copy of this and you cant stop me, if you try to all of your little trysts you two have had will come out and I don't think the chief would like the fact that you use the car for personal use." Rosalie said as she smirked.

"Fine, but the chief never sees any of the tapes." Jacob said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rosalie said.

**End of flashback**

"Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of." Jacob said.

I looked at him as if he had grown another head but nodded anyway. I turned and made my way to my dad's office.

I knocked on my dad's door and walked in once he acknowledged the knock. I placed the basket down on his desk and took a seat.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked me.

I looked up at him and I could feel my cheeks heat up, and knew that my blush was going to give betray me, and Charlie would see right through my lie.

But before I could respond Charlie beat me to it and what he said next shocked me and my eyes widened in shock.

"You like Jacob! That is amazing, Billy and I have been wondering when Jacob would find someone or when the two of you would realize you are perfect for each other." Charlie said.

"But…" he cut me off and continued talking.

"I need to invite Jacob over for dinner and then you two can go on a date and…." He trailed off as he rambled on to himself.

"Dad…" I tried to get his attention but he continued rambling to himself.

"Jacob!" Charlie yelled.

I don't know why my dad wanted Jacob to come into his office for, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah chief you wanted to see me?" Jacob asked as he walked into the office.

"Are you free tonight?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head and waved my arms gesturing to Jacob to say no, but Charlie turned and looked at me and I had to play it off as if I was stretching.

"Actually, I am not free." Jacob said as I sighed with relief.

Charlie was about to say something else when one of his officers walked into the room.

"Chief, Cullen and Hale have just been brought in." he said as my heart began to beat fast, I also noticed Jacob's demeanor had changed and I wondered what was up with him.

Charlie sighed and apologized to me as he and Jacob walked out of the office, I followed behind them to see what was going on.

As soon as I made my way out of the office I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip at how sexy Edward looked in his The Cure t-shirt that fit to him perfectly, dark wash jeans and chucks. I looked back up at his face and blushed as he sported a smirk.

Then I remembered where I was and hid behind my hair so my dad couldn't see my blush or see that I was flirting with Edward. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"What did you do?" I mouthed to him.

He was about to mouth back, but Charlie blocked me from view and told me to go home.

"Bells, I'll see you later on at home ok." Charlie said as he turned me towards the door gently pushing me out the door.

As Charlie turned back around I turned and looked at Edward one more time and mouthed 'call me' to him and he nodded.

"Cullen, eyes this way!" was the last thing I heard Charlie say as I made my way out of the station and back into my truck, making my way home.

**That's all for now, oh and please check out the story that my best friend and I are writing and leave reviews, it's called My Addiction.**

**Click the green button and review please, thanks a million.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Danie-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to adopt this story. I want to apologize for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I want to thank the following people for their reviews last chapter: **_**emma217, laurennicolecullen, Marisa holguin, Danie-SweeterThanSour, snowfire81, rmcrms5, love of escapism, eatsleepdance411, chartwilightmom, twilightaddict13, Dopeshieet, Litany Gone, Cherylmmm, cravingtwilight, kelseycjim, aixa00, inatowncalledforks.**_

**I especially want to thank love of escapism and cravingtwilight.**

**cravingtwilight: Thanks so much for pointing out where I went wrong. I hope I did better in this chapter, if not please let me know.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**EPOV**

Once I pulled into the parking lot of the jewelry store we got out and made our way inside. Jasper immediately made his way over to the necklaces and began looking at them. I could feel the eyes of some of the employees and female customers on us. I made my way over to the rings and bracelets out of the corner of my eye I noticed the security guard place his hand on his waist near his gun, and two of the male employees began to move around the floor close to Jasper and I.

I saw a ring and bracelet that I liked for Bella, but I quickly caught myself, that shit was too sentimental, and I knew that I had told Bella that I loved her, but it was easier to take that back and say you didn't mean it rather than having to take back some gift you gave to the person only to be reminded of them every time you looked at it, in my opinion.

"Hey Edward look here for a second." Jasper said as I made my way over to him.

"What?" I asked as I looked at the stuff he was looking at.

"Which one do you think I should get for Alice?" he asked me as I looked at the ones he was interested in.

"That one right there." I said as I pointed to a heart shaped necklace with diamonds.

"That's what I was thinking of getting." Jasper said.

Jasper tried to get the attention of one of the workers so that he could see the necklace up close. Finally, someone came to help us, but she didn't look at all happy having to be the one who had to serve us.

"What can I do for you?" the lady asked.

"Can I see that necklace right there please?" Jasper asked as the lady looked at him warily but opened the glass case and took out the necklace.

Jasper was about to pick it up but the lady stopped him.

"Wait let me get something so you can hold it." She said as she walked away.

Jasper picked up the necklace to examine it and I couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't really listen to anyone, well except for Alice, but other than that he didn't give a fuck what people said to him.

He had dropped the necklace and I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression when he dropped it. He glared at me and bent down to get it. The woman came back and looked down to get it. The woman came back and looked down then up at me as she noticed the necklace wasn't in its place. I noticed her eyes avert to the security who quickly made his way over as Jasper stood up with the necklace.

"What's going on over here?" the security asked as he glared at us.

"These two were trying to steal a necklace." The sales lady said to the security guard.

"No we weren't, he dropped it and was picking it up." I said.

Of course they didn't believe me and the security held us as the sales lady took the necklace from Jasper cleaning it as she glared at us. The police were called and cuffs were placed on us and we were placed in the cruiser. The only thing I could think about as we made our way to the station was what would Bella think, would she be pissed?

I sighed as we were taken out of the cruiser and taken inside. Tyler one of the officers that picked us up went to the chief's office to let him know that we had been picked, I hoped that Bella wasn't visiting her dad, because I didn't know how she would react to seeing me at the station with handcuffs.

The chief came out followed by Jacob who looked at me smiling and winked, then his smile faltered as he looked at Jasper who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Then I saw her, Charlie was blocking her but our eyes finally connected as she openly checked me out and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

She had mouthed to me "What did you do?" but I didn't get a chance to respond because Charlie blocked her from my view and told her to go home.

"Cullen, eyes this way!" Charlie said as I watched Bella walk out of the station.

I smirked and looked at Charlie who was glaring at me, but I could care less I had what I wanted.

We were taken to the back to an interrogation room and took a seat as Charlie grabbed our files. Yes, both Jasper and I had records, but my file was bigger because I had been in more trouble than him, especially since that night.

They hadn't allowed us to make a phone call as yet and I needed to get in contact with the lawyer and my parents.

Jasper and I were silent when the chief walked in. we had learned from the last time we had been in trouble, it could be turned around or used against us.

Charlie threw down both files, mines landing with a thud, as he took a seat across from us.

"Now would you two like to tell me what happened?" Charlie asked as he looked at us.

I was about to say something when the door burst open and Jaspers parents along with my parents and both of our lawyers entered the room.

"They don't have to answer you. Come on Edward and Jasper." My lawyer said as Jacob un-cuffed us.

"Wait a minute, they still have to be questioned." Charlie yelled as he walked out after us.

I couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face when he heard the next word's out of the lawyer's mouth.

"Our clients will be leaving and you will be hearing more from us at your lack of negligence to have their parents and legal representatives present." Steve my family's lawyer said.

We walked out and as we made our way out of the station Jasper and I turned and waved at Charlie.

I didn't realize how pissed my parents were until we got home and the yelling began.

"Edward Cullen, what were you thinking? Your record is already growing do you want to add to it?" Carlisle asked angrily.

"But dad…" I was cut off by Esme.

"Shut up! Now you listen and you listen good, this stops here. I don't know how much more of this your father and I can take. I think we need to be home more often." Esme said.

"Mom, I promise this time I didn't do anything. We were in the store and Jazz was looking for a present for Alice, and he dropped one of the necklaces by accident and the lady thought we were trying to steal it." I said honestly.

My parents looked at me and realized that I was telling the truth.

"We will let Steve handle everything, you just stay out of trouble." Carlisle said as I nodded.

"Now once this is done you guys are going to back right?" I asked as they hesitated and then nodded.

My dad deserved this opportunity to do what he loved and that was to help people get better.

"You may go to your room." Esme said as I kissed her cheek and made my way upstairs.

I grabbed my phone and texted Bella.

'_Hey it's me, come over if you can.'-E_

As I placed my phone back on my night stand my sister came into my room sobbing and lay next to me.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Jasper's parents didn't even listen to his explanation and he is grounded and forbidden to come over here because they feel like you're a bad influence. Although it's not that, you're just fucked up and need some serious help, but I love you all the same." Alice said as she sniffled and smiled.

"Thank you very much. Trust me Alice, it wont last, they'll be gone on another trip and Jasper will be over here again." I said as Alice looked up at me and smiled as she nodded.

We laid there talking about random stuff when my phone buzzed. Picking it up I looked at it and sighed.

'_Cant, dad just got in and he's pissed, trying to get him to tell me what happened. Maybe I'll come over after dinner.'-B_

"Bella?" Alice asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is she coming over?" Alice asked as she looked up at me.

"Probably not, but she said she might come over after dinner." I said.

"Ok, I'm going to go and talk to Esme before I go to bed." Alice said as she stood up and made her way to my door.

She turned to look at me and smiled, she was freaking me out a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"She's good for you. Don't let this one go." Alice said as she turned and left my room.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what my sister said. I found myself thinking about Bella and they were good thoughts.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show the sibling relationship between Alice and Edward. There will be more, later on as the story progresses.**

**There you go, now you know why they got arrested. They were falsely accused for something that was an accident and they didn't do.**

**  
Please click the green button below and review. Let me know what you thought about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer's, and a big thank you again to Dani-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to adopt this story.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, I am starting school at the end of this month and I am getting ready for school along with working. But I will try to keep up with the updates.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made my day. Welcome to the new people that are reading this story, and have added it or me to your favorites.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**BPOV**

Edward had texted me wanting me to come over, but I couldn't because Charlie was home now and he seemed pissed off at whatever had happened down at the station.

He came through the door grumbling about something along the lines of having money and always using it to his advantage. I didn't say anything, I just got started on dinner deciding to make his favorite, hoping that it would get him in a happier mood and hopefully he would be willing to talk about what happened.

I really wanted to know what had happened but I was too afraid to ask Charlie and I didn't know when I would get a chance to ask Edward, or whether Edward would tell me anything anyway.

Dinner was almost ready and I wondered if Charlie had calmed down a bit as yet. I plated the food and grabbed a beer for Charlie and a bottle of water for myself.

"Charlie, dinner is ready." I yelled as I took the plates and utensils to the table and went back for the drinks.

Charlie entered the kitchen as I was making my way back over to the table with the drinks.

We took a seat and began eating; it was a comfortable silence with me looking at Charlie often. I really wanted to ask him what had happened down at the station but I didn't know if it would set him off again, or whether he would yell at me, but I wanted and needed to know what Edward and Jasper had done.

"Bella, I want you to promise me that you are keeping your promise and you are staying away from Cullen. And I want you to promise me that if he bothers you, that you will let me know." Charlie said seriously.

I nearly choked on my dinner as Charlie was telling me to stay away from Edward and to not cross paths with him if I could avoid it. If only he knew how close I have been to Edward, he would probably have a heart attack.

"Dad I got it, you have been warning me since I moved here and I haven't talked to him or seen him well except for in the station. Don't worry I will stay away from him." I said not looking at Charlie.

"Good then." Charlie said as we continued to eat.

I cleaned up as Charlie made his way into the living room to watch some old game that he had taped a while back and I couldn't understand why he always chose to watch old games.

After I finished washing and drying the dishes I put them away and decided to hang with Charlie for a while. I made my way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. It was moments like this where we never really said anything, and all we did was watched whatever was on, and I liked it, to most people the silence would be deadly, but for me it was ok.

**EPOV**

Alice and I said goodbye to our parents as they left to go back to Chicago so that our dad could finish his seminar/training session. They were gone occasionally and that was ok because we knew that it was important to them both, and we knew that it wasn't just some trip to get away from the kids. This trip was for my dad, he was a doctor and always kept up with his studies and tried to get more education, whereas my mom was a fashion and interior designer, she tended to have business trips as well or seminars that she attended, when she wasn't at home or with my dad.

Once they were gone we made our way back inside and went into the living room. Alice grabbed the takeout menus and sat next to me as I turned on the TV. Both Alice and I could cook we just always hated doing it and found comfort in takeout when our mom wasn't here to cook.

"What do you want?" Alice asked as I shrugged and continued flipping through the channels.

"I don't know whatever you get." I said not really caring what we ate.

Alice decided on pizza, and they told her that it would be about 20 minutes.

"So…." Alice trailed off and looked at me.

"What Alice, spit it out." I said.

"Ok, why the chiefs daughter? I mean you two are perfect together, but there are other girls that you could be with." Alice said causing me to miss Bella even more.

"I don't know she is different and she can handle my bull shit and can deal with me, and even though she knows I have a past and I am damaged, she still cares about me." I said honestly.

"I'm happy for you." Alice said as the doorbell rang.

Alice stood up and held out her hand to me and I sighed as I took some money out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She came back a few minutes later with the pizza and drinks. We ate the pizza and watched TV. I loved moments like this, spending time with my sister, and just hanging out.

After we were done I threw the garbage away and was making my way back to the living room when there was a knock at the front door. I made my way over to the door opening it and came face to face with Jasper. I moved out of the way and let him in.

"Hey I wanted to apologize for getting you into trouble." He said to me.

"Its ok don't worry about it, I live for trouble anyway." I said.

"Is your sister here?" he asked as I nodded and let him into the house.

"Hey Ali, you have a visitor!" I yelled.

I could hear Alice sigh loudly as she made her way into the entryway. I watched as different emotions flashed across her face when she noticed Jasper was in our house. Her face lit up and she squealed as she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

I rolled my eyes and left them alone knowing that they would be making there way up to Alice's room soon.

This was pathetic, I needed to be with Bella, and I needed to feel her body next to mine. Fuck Charlie, he wasn't going to keep me from 'My Bella'. I got up and made my way upstairs to my room to take a shower and change clothes.

**BPOV**

I decided I would get a shower and get ready for bed. I kissed Charlie on the head and was about to make my way upstairs when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and was looking at the back of some blonde girls head.

"Can I help you?" I asked as the girl turned around.

"We need to talk." She said to me.

"I don't think we do." I said as I was about to close the door.

"Oh I think we are going to want to have to hear what I have to say." She said as she looked at me.

"Bells, is everything ok?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah dad." I said.

"Well good night." He said as he made his way upstairs.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I looked at the blonde and walked outside closing the door behind me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't piss me off." She said.

"Fine, I'm listening." I said.

"I know something about you and I have the proof to go along with it." She said.

"Fine, what can I do for you?" I asked wearily.

"Well at the moment nothing, but when I do think of something or a favor I would need I will let you know." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"I'm Rosalie by the way. I have one question before I go." She said as she smirked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Does your dad know that you like bad boys, more importantly that you like Fork's baddest bad boy?" she asked as I gulped nervously.

"See you around." She said as she walked away.

I was fuming Jacob lied to me and somehow Rosalie saw the tape and maybe even got her own copy.

I grabbed my keys closing the door quietly behind me and got into my truck making my way to Jacob's apartment.

**MPOV**

Jacob came home all pissed off and angry at whatever had happened at work today. I loved it when he was angry, because when he was he was in a Dom mood and I couldn't help but get into a sub mood.

He grabbed me roughly by my hair and kissed me hard, slipping his tongue into my mouth. It was always rough when he was in this mood and I loved it every time.

"I want you ready for me when I come back out here." He stated as he let go of my hair roughly.

I whimpered at the loss and watched as he made his way to the bedroom. I knew never to cross Master Jacob, because I would have to suffer the consequences, but I surely loved the punishment he gave.

Stripping down to my boxers I got down on all fours as I heard the bedroom door open. I kept my head down knowing that if I looked up at him I would surely suffer the consequences.

I felt the riding crop and the whip as he slid them up and down my back. The first sting was felt as soon as he hit me with the riding crop on my ass, and I moaned in pleasure.

He hit me a few more times and I knew that he would be upset later on, blaming himself that he had hurt me, when he didn't. I would have to reassure him that I enjoyed it, and I liked when he spanked me.

We were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. I growled and made my way to the door, opening it with more force than normal, when I felt myself being pushed out of the way and Bella walked into the apartment and began yelling at Jacob.

"What the fuck Jacob? You lied to me how the fuck does she know about Edward and I?" Bella asked Jacob.

I understood what she was talking about and I had a feeling that Rosalie had talked to Bella which means that Rosalie wanted or needed something and was now bringing out the blackmailing gloves.

"I'm sorry Bells, I tried to get her not to look at it and just delete it, but she saw it and kept a copy. I should have told you the truth, but I was afraid you would freak out." Jacob said to Bella.

I doubt Bella was going to let this go, and she was probably going to make Jacob pay.

**BPOV**

"You didn't want me to freak out, well its too fucking late for that now, because I am beyond pissed. I had some ice queen blonde bitch threatening to expose what she knows about me and all because you couldn't just have deleted it. I will make you pay for this trust me on that." I said as I stormed out of his apartment.

I knew that I was being a bitch, but at the moment I didn't give a fuck, he was lucky I didn't hurt his goods. I made my way back home and sighed as I thought about not being able to see Edward tonight because Charlie was home.

What I needed right now was hot, passionate, rough sex, no more like a good fuck with Edward, but I knew I wouldn't get that, at least not tonight.

I made my way inside and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water when I noticed a note from Charlie on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_Had to go in and work for Troy, apparently he got sick, so I am covering his shift. See you tomorrow when I get off._

_Charlie._

I smiled to myself and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent Edward a text message.

'_Hey, Charlie had to go in and cover a shift, come over.'-B_

I smiled and slipped the phone back into my pocket and turned off all the lights and locked up before making my way upstairs.

**EPOV**

When I got to Bella's I noticed Charlie leaving and realized that this was the perfect opportunity for me to sneak in. I didn't know how long he would be out for but I needed to see Bella.

Stepping out of the car, I made my way up the side to her window and made my way through and into her bedroom.

I took a seat in her computer chair and waited for her to come home.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed indicating that I had received a text message. I read it and smiled to myself, not only did we have the whole house to ourselves, but we could fuck and make love for as long as we wanted to and whenever.

**BPOV**

I made my way upstairs and to my bedroom, when I walked in I gasped when I spotted Edward sitting in my computer chair looking sexy as ever. I closed the door behind me and locked it, just in case Charlie had decided to come home early.

"You got here quick." I said as I kicked off my shoes.

"I was here already, I was waiting for you." He said as his eyes roamed my body and he licked his lips.

He stood up and made his way over to me I could see the lust and desire in his eyes. My breathing got labored and my panties were soaked.

I looked up at him as he stood in front of me; I was biting on my bottom lip as he stared at my lips.

Roughly shoving me against the door he kissed me and I happily and hungrily kissed him back as his hands roamed my body. I lifted my left leg to wrap around his waist and gasped as our lower bodies rubbed together and I couldn't help but move against him causing him to groan.

I pushed him back a bit and looked up at him as both of us was breathless, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Fuck me." I said as he growled.

**Ok so there it is, a new chapter. I hope that you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Reviews=Updated chapter.**

**Click the pretty green little button and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer's, and a big thank you again to Dani-SweeterThanSour for allowing me to adopt this story.**

**Sorry that this chapter is late, with four college classes plus a job, I had no time to write, I am so, so sorry. Welcome to the new people that are reading this story.**

**On with the chapter…**

_**Chapter 7**_

**BPOV**

All of our clothes had been shed and Edward still had me pressed up against the door, but he was teasing me and I wasn't having that.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't fucking, fuck me I will find someone else who would be happy to do the job." I yelled at him in frustration.

He looked into my eyes with a possessive look as he slammed into me; my mouth formed an O shape at the feeling of him inside of me as he began moving in and out of me.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he began to walk us over to my desk where my computer and books were. He pushed all of the other stuff off and sat me down as he began moving again.

He placed his hands on either side of my head on the wall behind me and I gasped at the sensation the new position caused. We both were near our climax but neither one of us were ready to let go, but we knew we would have to soon, because we couldn't hold out for too long.

We both came at the same time and tried to catch our breaths as we came down from our high. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped as Edward pulled out of me, and lifted me up and carried me over to my bed pulling the covers back and laid me down, he got in next to me pulling the covers up us.

I liked this side of Edward, sweet Edward was always caring and loving and liked to cuddle and depressed or sad Edward was always closed off.

I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist throwing my leg over his legs. We both laid there in a complete and comfortable silence, as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I wanted to know more about him, but I didn't want to push him away or scare him off. I knew he hated talking about his life especially about his past, and I heard all of the stories fro Charlie and through the gossip mill of Fork's.

I sighed and placed a kiss on his chest right above his heart. I hoped to one day fully have his heart and his love, but at this moment I was happy to take whatever he gave me.

**EPOV**

I loved when Bella was wild and talked dirty, it just turned me on even more. When she told me to fuck her I couldn't help the tent that formed in my pants.

I knew that she deserved better, and she deserved to be loved and made love too and not fucked but she didn't seem to care.

She was such an amazing person and I was just a fucked up mess who didn't deserve someone like her.

I could tell that there was something on Bella's mind as I heard her sigh, she placed a kiss on my chest right above my heart, and my heart swelled at the kind gesture behind it, and I felt myself falling even more in love with Bella.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked as she looked up at me and I noticed the different emotions flutter across her face.

"It's nothing." She said as she sighed again.

"Bella, talk to me." I said as I turned her face to look at me.

She sighed for the third time and sat up wrapping the sheet around her body as she traced patterns on the bed.

"I want to know about your childhood and about your brother." She said.

My brother was a sore subject and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell Bella or anyone for that matter about my brother and the relationship we had.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and placed my head in my hands. I went the coward way and got up as I searched for my clothes.

"Don't do that." She said to me as I pulled up my pants.

"Don't do what Bella?" I asked icily.

"Don't walk away when things get tough for you." She said.

I scoffed and threw on my shirt. I was acting like a dick and I knew it, I could possibly loose the one person who mattered the most and who gave a damn about me.

"You don't know anything about me so stop trying to figure me out and stop trying to get me to talk to you about my life, you're not a fucking shrink." I said to her and instantly regretted it.

"Bella…" I started to say.

"Get out." She said softly as the tears slid down her cheeks.

I just wanted to go over to her and wrap her up in my arms and just hold her and tell her how sorry I was but I stayed right where I was.

"Bella I'm…" I started to say but was cut off again.

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

I looked at Bella's broken form one last time before walking out and leaving Bella's place. I was so stupid and I wanted to apologize to Bella and get her to forgive me but I was too stubborn.

When I got home, I parked the car and walked inside slamming the front door as I made my way into the kitchen to grab a beer before making my way upstairs.

"What happened?" Alice asked the minute I walked into the kitchen.

"Mind your own business Alice." I said as I made my way into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I will not fucking mind my own business. What the fuck did you do?" she asked.

I sighed and looked at my sister I knew she wasn't going to let it go, so I grabbed my keys and left the house ignoring my sisters calls.

Jumping into my car, I started it up, pulling out of the yard and made my way to the bar.

**CharliePOV**

I had gotten a call from work that I was needed because Troy had gotten sick, I really didn't want to leave, but I had to go in we were already short staffed.

Bella wasn't anywhere around and I figured she went somewhere with the blonde she was talking to, so I left her a note and headed out.

I had been to work for a while now and nothing exciting or new had happened in that time I was there. That is until I got a phone call that would change things forever.

"Hello."

"Charlie?"

"Renee, what do you want?" I asked.

She rarely called me, it was only once in a while and it was to talk to Bella, so it was a shock to hear from her.

"My sister Rachel and her husband are dead and she wanted me to look after my nephew even though he is old enough to be on his own. Can I send him to you? I know that Bella would be happy to see him, she hasn't seen him in a while." Renee said.

"Renee, I don't know I don't want to have to worry about a third person coming in and eating up all the food."

"It'll be fine he's on his way there today and I'll try to check in once and a while." She said as she hung up.

I didn't get a chance to say anything as I hung up and sighed. Now I had another human being to take care of and feed. I think I remember meeting Renee's nephew before, but I honestly don't remember and it has been a while.

I didn't know how things were going to go with Bella and another person living with us, I already had to keep a close eye on her and now I would have to keep an eye on Renee's nephew.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it, he freaked out on me and said those hurtful things to me, I should have known not to ask him about his brother or his childhood, it was obviously hard for him to talk about it, but it didn't give him the right to say what he said to me. I needed someone to talk to so I called Alice and we talked for a while before we hung up.

I got up and straightened up before I went to take a shower, once I was done I threw on some clothes and made my way downstairs to fix something and I couldn't help but wipe the tears that continuously fell.

There was a loud knock at the door and I wondered who could be at the door. When I opened it, I was happy to see the person standing on our porch. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he let me go and I let him enter the house.

"My parents passed and you know I just missed you so much and your mom and step-dad got tired of putting up with my shit." He said.

"So they sent you here to lice with me and Charlie?" I asked.

"Yep, so why the long face, why are you crying?" he asked.

Emmett McCarty was my best friend and my cousin even though he was older than me, we were still close and I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me, well except for what was going on now in Fork's.

"Em, I'm fine don't worry about me. How was your trip here?" I asked him as we went into the kitchen.

"I know you and I know when you're lying, my trip was good." He said.

"It's a long complicated story." I said.

"Well I am here to stay so I have time to listen." He said as I rolled my eyes.

Emmett and I were talking and he was telling me all of what was going down in Arizona and what I had been missing. As he was talking my phone rang and I looked at the caller id and picked up.

"Hey Ali." I said as Emmett looked at me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering do you want to come to my party tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Can I bring a guest?" I asked.

"Sure, see you tomorrow then." Alice said as we hung up.

"So we are going to a party?" he asked.

"Yep." I said popping the "p".

"Wow, my first party as the new kid in a new town." Emmett said as I laughed.

I knew _he _would be there I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing him or what we would say to each other or even if we would say anything to each other.

**So there it is a new chapter, and Edward and Bella had a fight.**

**Please review. Reviews keep the updates coming.**

**So can we try for at least 20 plus reviews please? Thank you.**

**Click the green button and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**College sucks, they give you so much work, and it's a lot harder when you work. But I decided to try and get another chapter out. This hasn't been beta'd its short and I wanted to get it out.**

**So my Saturday classes are ending soon, so I should be able to update more on weekends, and I have a break coming up, but I'll be going away, so I'll leave you guys with something and write whilst I am away.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I was an idiot, a fucking stupid idiot. I could have handled things better with Bella, but as usual I fucked that up like I fucked everything else in my life up.

Rolling out of bed, I headed to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were up already and talking about some party.

"Morning." I said as I went to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Jasper said.

"How are you planning on getting Bella back?" Alice asked me as I sighed.

My sister was never one to beat around the bush, and she got straight to the point.

"I don't know if that's going to happen anytime soon on both parts." I said.

"What bull shit are you saying?" Alice asked.

"Look, at this moment I doubt Bella would be willing to forgive me so easily, and I'm just being stubborn." I said honestly.

"You are such an idiot." Alice said before walking out.

"You do know that she is going to continuously meddle until you and Bella are back together." Jasper said.

"What does she have planned?" I asked.

Anytime Jasper said something about my sister meddling it usually meant that she had something planned or she was in the process of planning it.

"She's having a party tomorrow and she invited Bella, and I think Bella is bringing someone with her." He said as I sighed.

I knew I wouldn't have a choice in the matter, and that I would have to go, plus I needed to see who Bella was bringing with her to the party.

"Why doesn't she stay out of things?" I said out loud.

"You know she just wants what's best for everyone." Jasper said as he left the kitchen.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, as I took a seat. I honestly wanted Bella back and soon, but being the stubborn ass I am, I didn't want to apologize.

This party was bound to be drama filled and I would probably get jealous if any other guy hit on Bella. Ok, I know I would get jealous.

**Please review, they mean a lot to me, and keep me motivated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Party!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the characters and Twilight. I want to thank Danie-SweeterThanSour again for letting me adopt this story.**

**So I am supposed to be studying for my midterm exams but I wanted to get this chapter out there. **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made my day. This chapter is longer than the last, and it's the party.**

_**Chapter 9- Party!**_

**BPOV**

This was my first party, and I didn't know what to expect or what to wear. I wanted to wear something eye catching that would have Edward groveling and hopefully he would cave.

Charlie was still at home, he was leaving for work soon, so I decided to make my way downstairs to get my revenge on Jacob. I had thought up of many ways to exact my revenge but I couldn't really think of anything that was good enough, besides what I knew.

I decided that I would tell Charlie about all of the pranks Jacob had pulled, when he thought that it had been the neighborhood kids, when in fact it was all Jacob's doing.

"Dad." I called out.

"In here Bells." Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I took a seat.

"I was trying to make a sandwich for myself for dinner but it wasn't working out." He said as he chuckled. "What's up?"

"Do you remember that time when there was fruits shoved into your exhaust pipe, well Jacob was the one that did it, and that time when the house was covered with toilet paper, it was all Jacob's doing. And do you remember that time when the flag outside of the high school was replaced by underwear, well that would be Jacob's fault. I was lying all those times you asked me if I knew who might have done all of those pranks and more." I said as Charlie looked at me in shock.

He grumbled and wrapped up his sandwich and made his way out of the house and to work. Yes, I could have thought of some worse revenge than that by telling the town about Mike and Jake, but I wasn't that cruel and I knew that not only would Jacob suffer but so would Mike.

I made my way back upstairs and knocked on Emmett's door.

"What's up?" he asked me as he opened the door.

"You almost ready?" I asked as he nodded.

I made my way to my room showered and got dressed. I had decided on dark washed skinny jeans, a white backless low cut halter with black pumps. I left my hair out so that it flowed down my back.

"Woo Bells, looking good." Emmett said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ready to go?" I asked as he nodded.

We walked out of the house and I locked up as Emmett waited for me.

"We are not going in that thing you call a truck." Emmett said.

"Hey, that's my baby." I said as I swatted Emmett.

We got into Emmett's Range Rover, pulling out of the yard as I directed him to the Cullen's house.

"So who are you trying to make jealous?" Emmett asked as I turned to look at him.

"What, I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I looked out the window.

"Bull and you know it. I know you Bella, and you were crying when I first arrived here. So who is the dude?" Emmett asked as I sighed.

"Take the next right," I said as I continued directing Emmett. "It's complicated."

"I can understand complicated. You're my best friend and my cousin we tell each other everything." He said and I knew he was right.

I sighed and told him everything that had happened, leaving out some details, earning a few groans, grunts and swear words.

"I'm going to kill him, then bring him back to apologize to you, then kill him again." Emmett said as his hands tightened on the wheel.

"No you are not Emmett, its ok just leave it alone okay." I said as he nodded.

I began to feel nervous as we turned onto the driveway leading up to the Cullen's house. I didn't know what to expect and whether _he _and I would talk.

Emmett parked the car behind some others and we got out. There were a lot of people here already and I knew a lot of them would be shocked to see me at the party and they would probably wonder who Emmett was.

We made our way inside and I looked around for Alice. I knew that most of these people were here for the free alcohol, and so that they could party. People normally didn't come to the Cullen's house especially since they never wanted to be around Edward because they all think he is bad and blah, blah, blah.

"You made it." I heard Alice say as I turned around to see Alice next to me.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me…us, there are a lot of people here." I said.

"Yeah and there are more to come." Alice said and looked from me to Emmett.

"Oh Ali, this is my best friend and cousin Emmett," I said to Alice. "Emmett this is my friend Alice." I said as they shook hands.

"Nice one, this will make my brother jealous." Alice whispered to me and I smiled.

Jasper had made his way over and had been introduced to Emmett. I was looking around the party for _him _answering Alice when necessary as she rambled on about some shopping excursion.

I found him standing in a corner of the living room drinking a beer and staring at me, and was shooting glares at Emmett. I couldn't help but stare back at him.

I thought about making my way over to him, when I noticed a familiar person who I was shocked to even see at the party.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all in a deep conversation so I decided to see what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I grabbed her arm.

"I was invited. What are you doing here? This isn't really your scene." Rosalie said to me as I glared at her.

"Whatever you're just jealous." I said as I shoved past her and made my way to the makeshift bar to get a drink.

On the way to get a drink, I noticed _he _wasn't alone anymore and my heart broke.

After getting my drink, as I walked back to find Alice, Emmett and Jasper I felt someone grab me from behind and dragged us into a bathroom.

I was about to scream, which would be kind of dumb because I was at a party full of people, but you never know. I was turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward.

"We need to talk," he said. "Who is that guy?"

"No we don't," I said defiantly. "Who I came here with is none of your business." And I walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait…Bella would you wait!" Edward said as I continued to walk away.

I was making my way back to Emmett when I felt Edward grab me again and pulled me with him into a closet locking the door behind us. I glared at him and he just stared at me.

"Well you wanted to talk to me, so talk." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"God, you are so infuriating…I want to apologize to you and you're snapping at me." He yelled.

"I'm infuriating! God, do you hear yourself? I deserve the right to snap at you, you are the one that got pissed with me when all I was trying to do was get to know you, the real you, the you that you hide from the real world, but you snap at me and say hurtful things, you are such a jackass." I said as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay, you just caught me off guard and I have never told anyone about my past or about my brother and…" he said.

"I'm not just anyone though Edward, I am your girlfriend or at least I thought so…" I said.

He grabbed my face and said "You are, and I'm afraid that if I tell you what you want to know that it'll scare you away and I can't lose you and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. I guess in some way I did push you away all on my own." He said.

"I need to get out of here, I need air." I said as I brushed past him and unlocked the door making my way out.

I was ready to leave and I had to find Emmett so we could get out of here. As I looked around for him, I spotted him in the living room talking to someone, making my way over I began to see red as I got closer and noticed who he was talking too.

"Emmett can we go." I said as I glared at the person.

"But Bellsie I'm in the middle of something, we can go in a few…you ok?" Emmett asked me as he noticed my tear stained face.

"Can we go, I'll tell you later." I said.

"We were in the middle of a conversation." The person who Emmett had been talking to said.

I glared at her and grabbed her by the elbow dragging her away to talk to her.

"What are you up to Rosalie?" I asked angrily.

"I told you that you owed me and I think this is the best form of payment and Emmett is amazing so that's a bonus." She said.

"I am not going to allow you to hook up with my cousin as payment for your revenge scheme." I said.

"Actually you are or your little tape will make its way to the chief and I am sure you wouldn't want that now would you?" she said with a smile.

"You are such a bitch." I said as I made my way back over to Emmett, with Rosalie in tow.

"Hey Emmett you should call me, we can get together and I could show you around." Rosalie said as she handed him a slip of paper winking at him and walked away.

Emmett and I made our way out of the house and I could feel Edward's eyes on me but I ignored him and left, sending a quick text to Alice to let her know I was leaving.

**EPOV**

Alice was so excited about the party that she continuously bounced around the house. She had Jasper and I working around the clock to get the place set up for the party. I normally didn't stay for my sisters parties, neither did I go to parties because I normally wasn't invited to the other parties, and the other kids looked down upon me, like they were any better than me, but I wanted to support my sister and I wanted to see _her_, I hadn't seen _her_ since our fight.

As the guest began to arrive I couldn't help but look for Bella, I knew she was going to be here and I needed to talk to her and apologize.

Finally, she arrived but she wasn't alone and I could feel my blood boil. She was mine, no one else's. I wondered who she was with and I wondered how they knew each other.

She and her companion were talking to my sister, and then to Jasper who had made his way over to them. She had caught me staring at her and looked at me, and we both couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. She was making her way over to Rosalie and they both looked to be in a heated discussion.

Once I noticed she was alone I knew this was my opportunity to talk to her. I grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the nearest bathroom.

I could tell she was about to scream, so I turned her around and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was me.

"We need to talk," I said. "Who is that guy?"

"No we don't," She said defiantly. "Who I came here with is none of your business." And she walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait…Bella would you wait!" I said as she continued to walk away.

She was still walking away from me so I grabbed her again and pulled her with me into a closet locking the door behind us. She glared at me and I just stared at her.

"Well you wanted to talk to me, so talk." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"God, you are so infuriating…I want to apologize to you and you're snapping at me." I yelled.

"I'm infuriating! God, do you hear yourself? I deserve the right to snap at you, you are the one that got pissed with me when all I was trying to do was get to know you, the real you, the you, that you hide from the real world, but you snap at me and say hurtful things, you are such a jackass." She said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay, you just caught me off guard and I have never told anyone about my past or about my brother and…" I said.

"I'm not just anyone though Edward, I am your girlfriend or at least I thought so…" She said.

I grabbed her face so that she was looking at me and said "You are, and I'm afraid that if I tell you what you want to know that it'll scare you away and I can't lose you and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. I guess in some way I did push you away all on my own." I said.

"I need to get out of here, I need air." she said as she brushed past me and unlocked the door making her way out.

I knew I shouldn't have let her walk out of that closet until we sorted everything out, but I knew that I couldn't keep her in the closet against her will.

She was leaving the party and like a complete idiot all I did was stand there and stared at her as she left, I had to do something so that I could get her back. I would need the help of my sister and I knew she would be more than willing to help me.

"What did you do to Bella, why is she leaving?" Alice asked as she walked up to me.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked.

"Maybe you were being a jerk face and made her cry again." Alice said.

"I didn't okay, besides I need your help. I want you to help me get Bella back." I said as Alice squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"We'll discuss plans later okay." Alice said as I nodded.

Alice went back to hostess duties and I was talking to Jasper when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time and that I would dream of hearing again, or want to hear again.

"Hello Edward." The person said as I turned around and Alice stood next to me and I could tell she was shooting daggers at the person.

In that moment with this person here it felt like my world was about to spiral out of control, this was either going to make or break my relationship with Bella, but I was going to fight like hell for her.

**AN: So who do you think is back???? Bella and Edward talked but haven't resolved things. Rosalie has found her payment in the form of Emmett. Let me know your thoughts of this chapter.**

**Next update will probably be on Saturday after I get home from class and taking my final exam for that class.**

**If I get about 30 reviews I'll update sooner.**

**Click the pretty green button and review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that this is late; I have been working on this story though when I get the chance. But as usual real life gets in the way, and there is a lot going on with school and work, so it's been busy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me! Such a bummer!**

**The only people who got it right of who has returned is: emma217, chartwilightmom, yankeerose, rangernstephfan, and kaylamarie9782.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**RPov**

When I first saw _him_ walk in with Bella I couldn't help but stare at the perfection. I wondered if he was her boyfriend, I knew I had to get to know him, but I knew that with Bella around I wasn't going to be able too.

Talking with Emmett last night was the best. He was the first guy I talked to that I actually had a decent conversation with and it was a plus that he liked cars.

Rolling over I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 am, sighing I got up out of bed and made my way downstairs. I really hoped that Emmett would call if not I would have to pay a visit to Bella.

"Morning Bitch." My sister said as I entered the kitchen.

"What have I told you about calling me that you whore? What's for breakfast?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a seat.

"Jeez, what died and crawled up your ass?" she asked me.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. "What are you doing here Tanya?" I asked.

"You know I missed you and I felt it was time to come back you know." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit Tanya, you left right after everything that happened and haven't looked back until now, so you are up to something and I want to know what it is." I said.

"I'm not up to anything Rosalie." She said.

I knew my sister, and she just loved trouble, it always seemed to be wherever she always was. I knew that things were not going to be good as long as Tanya was in town.

**EPOV**

The sun was shining so brightly through my curtains. I groaned and rolled over to block the sun out. I needed to get up and start my day off and figure out what I was going to do to get Bella's trust back.

I also needed to figure out what the hell Tanya was doing back in town. She was trouble with a capital T and she was just bad news all together.

"Get your ass up we have a lot to do." Alice said as she walked into my room and opened the curtains.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked as I groaned.

As annoying as my sister was, she always had a good reason for the things she did and the way she acted, you just had to learn to love her.

"You need to be showered and dressed by the time I get back up here." Alice said as she walked out of my room.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and ran my hands through my hair; I got up and made my way into my bathroom to take a shower. I knew I couldn't take long because Alice would be back and she was scary when she was pissed off.

As I lathered up my cloth, I couldn't help but think about Bella and the vixen that she was. I wondered what she was up to and whether or not she was thinking of me.

My dick was throbbing and I needed to take care of that.

"Edward hurry up!" Alice yelled and I couldn't help but growl, I needed the release.

Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs, we all left the house and I locked up as Alice and Jasper went to the car. We were on our way to…wherever we were going. I realized that I had no clue where we were off too.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked.

"Well first we are going to breakfast where we are going to plan how you are going to get Bella back, hopefully you wont screw things up this time." Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

We pulled up to the diner and got out of the car, and made our way inside. After we were seated we decided what we wanted and placed our orders.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I asked after our orders were taken.

"I think you should go out of your element, not be you. Be spontaneous. Jasper will explain." Alice said.

"What your sister is trying to say is that you should be the Edward you think that Bella wants and needs at least for a night. Wine and dine her, apologize to her and tell her how you really feel instead of holding it in." Jasper said.

"Don't start making excuses just do it." Alice said.

"Look I'm not promising that it will happen, but I thank you for your suggestion." I said.

After we ate we left and Alice decided that she just had to go shopping and so here I was along with Jasper sitting in the mall waiting for Alice to finish in the shop she was currently in.

Alice finally came out and we went to another set of stores before Alice decided we could take a break and get some lunch.

Everything was going good until someone sat down next to Alice and another person sat on my lap.

"Tanya please get up off of me." I said politely.

"Don't you remember all the fun we had when we used to sneak around? I miss that." She said.

"Well I don't and I don't want you." I said as I pushed her off of me.

She landed on the floor but I didn't care.

"I'll be back." My sister said as she got up and walked away.

**AlicePOV**

I was ready to slap Tanya and grab her by the hair and send her flying back to where she came from. The nerve of her sitting on my brother's lap. She had already caused problems for our family and she wasn't good news.

When she sat down on my brothers lap and started throwing herself at him, I wanted to strangle her or something, but for now I settled for rolling my eyes.

As I looked past Edward I noticed a familiar face standing in the mall staring at us with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back." I said as I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Bella its not what you think." I said as I tried to get her to understand.

"It's ok Alice; I guess he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I'll see you around." She said as she turned and walked away.

I made my way back over to the table. I was on a mission Tanya was not going to take another brother away from me, and she was not going to succeed in breaking up Edward and Bella. I was fuming even more as I noticed that Tanya was sitting on Edward again and I could hear him turning her down.

"Get off of him, you two bit whore." I said as I grabbed Tanya by the arm and pulled her up off of Edward.

"Listen…" she started to say.

"No, you listen, I am not going to let you cause our family any more drama or pain. I already lost one brother, I'm not about to lose another especially to you." I said as I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away giving Edward and Jasper a look who were already behind me.

I needed to get to the bottom of things and try to figure out what Tanya was doing back in Fork's.

First thing would be to help Edward get Bella back and knock some sense into him to not screw things up again, then I would take care of Tanya and get rid of her.

**I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review, I'll try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year to you all, I want to apologize that this chapter has taken me so long, it's been written already but needed to be typed up and I just wasn't in the mood for typing.**

**I want to thank those of you that are still sticking with me and this story, and to my new readers welcome.**

Thank you for the reviews last chapter, I really appreciated them, I appreciated the reviews from those of you without accounts. 

_**Chapter 11**_

**BPOV**

I was dreading going to school today. I knew that I was bound to run into Edward and I didn't know who had already found out about Edward and I, and I honestly wasn't ready for all the stares I knew would come my way if anyone had found out, I mean it was a small town and news did travel fast, Charlie could have even known for all I know.

Sitting up in bed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and sighed. I knew that I couldn't avoid going to school without a good excuse and Charlie would see right through my bull and wonder what was going on with me and why I didn't want to go to school.

I wont lie I missed Edward and I wanted to be near him again and see him, but I didn't want to be the one to give in first, I needed to know that he really wanted me and that he was willing to fight for me.

I was mad with Emmett too and I knew that I shouldn't be, it wasn't his fault that Rosalie was a manipulative bitch, and he didn't know the situation, so he was innocent in all of this and was just talking to Rosalie thinking that she was a nice person, and maybe she was and she just hid it behind the bitchiness.

"Can you forgive me, I'm sorry for whatever I did, I didn't mean to make you mad. I even made you breakfast." Emmett said as he peeked into my room and pouted.

"Come in Emmett, I'm not mad at you, I shouldn't have been in the first place, you didn't deserve that and I'm sorry." I said softly as I got up and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's ok B, I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. So would you care for some breakfast?"

I swatted his arm playfully, "You did not just ask me that, of course I want breakfast."

"So is it ok if I call Rosalie and ask her out on a date?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and looked up at him, I knew he was really interested in her and maybe he would be good for her and hopefully she would change her ways , but I knew that Emmett needed to be careful, because she could just be pretending to actually like him just to spite me.

"Just promise me that you will be careful." I said.

"Ok, I promise." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Now get out, I have to shower and get ready for school." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah you do, I knew I smelt something funny." Emmett said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever Emmett." I said as I threw a pillow at him, and he left my room.

After I had showered and got dressed, I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

"Your dad left already." Emmett said.

"Well I'm out, I'll see you later." I said as I grabbed my keys and left.

I drove to school in silence not really in the mood for music, I needed to think about things and the silence was better to do that in. before I knew it, I was pulling up to school and found a spot to park in.

_He _was already here, I spotted his silver Volvo parked a few cars away, and I suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden. Shutting off my truck, I grabbed my bag and got out, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Good morning." Alice said as she walked up next to me and linked arms.

"Morning, sorry I left the party without saying goodbye personally, I just needed to leave." I said.

"It's ok, I understand, I'm glad you came though." She said to me.

"How is he Alice?" I asked.

Even though he and I weren't talking, I still was worried about him and wanted to know how he was.

"Honestly, he's miserable, but he's being stubborn and I'm working on him." Alice said.

We split up to go to our first class of the morning and I couldn't help but think about Edward and how much I had missed him.

I didn't realize how much time had passed during my third class because it was now lunch time. The bell rang, I packed up my stuff and made my way to the cafeteria and joined the line. I got my food then went to sit at my usual table.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Ali, I thought you normally sit next to your family." I said.

"I do, but I wanted to sit next to you today." She said.

"Well I am honored." I said as we both laughed.

We talked through out lunch and I learned so much about Alice and she about me. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, we threw our stuff away and said our goodbyes.

I made my way to biology which I had with Edward and took my seat once I got inside. Edward came in a few minutes later and sat next to me.

"Ok class today we are going to watch a movie on the reproductive system." Mr. Molina said as he turned off the lights and pressed play.

I kept glancing at Edward who was now writing something and I wondered what he was writing and a part of me was hoping that it is for me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

As usual I wasn't paying attention to the video, and I wanted to know what Edward was up to. The bell rang and the whole class began picking up.

"Ok guys are going to finish watching the video tomorrow and then I want a detailed report about the video." Mr. Molina said.

Well I was screwed, I hadn't been paying attention, and I guess that's what Edward was doing, taking notes. He had already left the classroom and I guess he couldn't be around me.

I made my way to my locker to get my books that I needed to do my homework. I noticed an envelope in my locker, I grabbed it and ran my finger over the writing, I knew that it was Edward's handwriting.

I grabbed my stuff and shut my locker making my way to my car and got in and made my way home. I wanted to open the letter now but I needed to wait until I got home.

Once I arrived home, I grabbed my stuff and made my way inside. I sat down on my bed and looked at the envelope, I was afraid of what it might say.

"Hey, I'm going out are you going to be ok?" Emmett asked as he walked into my room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun and be careful." I said as I smiled at him.

He kissed the top of my head and left. I sighed and stared at the envelope again, before finally deciding to open it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I was an ass, and what I said to you was wrong, I am truly sorry and I wish I could take it back, but I do know that its hard for me to be away from you, and as stubborn as I was being, I knew that I had to do everything I could to fight for you, and hopefully this letter can be the start to getting back to us. I honestly hope we can work things out. I know we have a lot to discuss but I'm willing to try if you are._

_Love always,_

_Edward._

I couldn't help the tears that fell; I knew that we both were going to be ok, as long as we had each other. We would have to talk it out and he was going to have to learn to trust me and be able to let me in.

**Again I am so sorry that this is late, I don't know if I am really feeling this chapter, this was written a while back and just needed to be typed up. But I will leave that to you all to decide whether you liked it or not through your reviews.**

**Please review, reviews make my day, and they let me know that people are interested in this story.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Talk

**AN: A million times sorry, I honestly wanted to get this out over the weekend, but I have the flu and I wasn't into doing anything over the weekend, so I didn't get to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Welcome to new readers and thank you to those of you that added me and this story to your favorites.**

**Chapter 12- The Talk**

**EPOV**

I was miserable to say the least, and I missed Bella like crazy. I had to talk to her and somehow get her back, even if all we did was talked…well that I talked and apologized. I wondered if she was into skipping school today. As I was reaching for my phone, my sister walked into my room and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"What are you going to do to get Bella back?" she asked.

"I was about to text her to tell her to come over so we can talk."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't screw this up, or I will hurt you." She said and punched my shoulder.

"Geez what have you been doing? You're punches are starting to pack some serious heat." I said and she threw me a finger.

"Jasper, we have to clear out soon, Edward's getting some nookie." Alice yelled as she laughed and walked out of my room, I chuckled and grabbed my phone and texted Bella.

'_We need to talk, interested in skipping school?'- E_

I stretched and stood up making my way to my closet to find something to wear, when I heard my phone buzz. I ran towards the nightstand and grabbed my phone checking the message.

'_Sure, where and when do you want to meet?'- B_

'_My house, in about an hour or two.'- E_

'_Charlie is still home, got to get out and head in the direction of school first so he doesn't get suspicious.'- B_

'_K, see you when you get here.'- E_

I decided to take a shower and get dressed so that I could be decent and at least smell good for when Bella came over. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were getting ready to leave.

"Eddie we're leaving now, you have the whole house to yourself, use it wisely and don't screw things up, or I will make sure that you won't be able to use Eddie junior anymore." Alice said as she and Jasper left.

I could only chuckle at my sister who had no care or shame. I was nervous and anxious all in one, I didn't want to screw things up, for fear of my precious jewels and because I didn't want to lose Bella for good. I was about to get something to drink when there was a knock at the door, making my way over I opened the door and was face to face with Bella.

"Come on in." I said and moved out of the way to let her enter the house.

"Thanks." She said softly and looked around as I closed the door.

"Do you want anything?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm ok thanks." She said and I nodded.

I started for the stairs and she followed behind me as I headed to my room. We entered my room and I closed the door behind us. Bella took off her coat, throwing it on my chair and made her way over to the bed running her hands over the comforter as if she was familiarizing herself with my bedroom again. She took a seat on the bed and I took a seat on the couch, she looked hurt for a minute but quickly composed herself.

"I wanted to apologize, you didn't deserve that and it was wrong of me to say those hurtful things when you were just trying to get to know me." I said.

"Edward…" she started to say but I cut her off and continued with my apology, she didn't owe me one, but I owed her a lot.

"No, let me get this out, you deserve to know about me, I wouldn't want you to have to worry whether I am hiding something from you or anything like that. I just…" I said but stopped.

"Edward, come here." Bella said softly as she patted the spot next to her.

I got up and we both laid back turning so we were face to face as she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"Edward, I love you, flaws and all and I don't care who you are, were or whatever, I only care about the you that I know and love, and if that means that you come with issues and baggage then great, but you would be my messed up guy and I'll help you heal the best I can, but I need to know that you trust me enough to let me in whether as a friend, girlfriend whatever." She said as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Bella, I love you too and I do trust you, I'm just afraid that you are going to leave me, because I'm too messed up or because of what happened with my brother and after he died.." I said as I let a tear fall, not caring that I was crying.

Bella pushed me so I was on my back and she was now straddling me. She placed both of her hands on my cheeks and made sure that I was looking at her as she spoke.

"You…kiss…are…kiss…my…kiss…mess…kiss and don't you forget that. I'm still going to be here. I will wait until you are ready to tell me, and I promise not to push you." She said as she wiped my tears away.

I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me so that I could kiss her. We ended up making out that whole day and just enjoying each others company.

I had to learn how to trust her and she had to give me my space and wait for me to come to her, I knew that we would be ok, we just needed to communicate our feelings better.

But as long as I had Bella Swan in my life I knew that I was going to be ok, we both were going to be ok as long as we had each other.

**AN2: Sorry that its so short, this was all I thought that was needed for now. Bella and Edward still have a lot of issues to work out.**

**Next: Emmett and Rosalie go on a date.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, they made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 13**

**Rose Pov**

I was surprised and shocked that Emmett had called to ask me out. I thought that maybe Bella might have said something to him to deter him, but I guess she didn't say anything to him which was good.

So, here I was in just my towel standing in my closet looking for something to wear. I was nervous, I couldn't understand why, I mean I have been on many dates, but for some reason this date was different.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked as she walked into my room.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"So touchy, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I missed you that's all, there is nothing else." She said.

Honestly, I didn't believe her because she did love trouble, and she had caused drama already. The Cullen's didn't need anymore drama. I finally decided on an outfit and got dressed.

I had decided on a green one strap dress that fit to my body perfectly and stopped just above the knee, pairing it with black pumps. My makeup was light.

As I made my way downstairs the doorbell rang and I quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door before my sister got there. I opened the door and standing before me was perfection.

"Hi." I said as I smiled.

"Hi, wow you look absolutely beautiful." Emmett said.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

"You ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded closing the door behind me.

We made our way down the steps to the car and Emmett opened the door for me and I smiled at him before getting in.

This was the first date I had been on where the guy was a complete gentleman, I mean it was still early but Emmett was being really sweet.

We pulled up to the local restaurant Midnight Sun, Emmett quickly got out and came around to my side, and opened the door for me offering me his hand and helping me out. We made our way inside and were quickly shown to a seat.

After our order was taken I decided that I would start off the conversation. I found myself wanting to know more about him.

"What brings you to Fork's?" I asked as I took a sip of my fruit punch.

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver and even though I'm old enough to live by myself, I had to go and live with my aunt who is Bella's mom, but I think I was too wild for her to handle, so she sent me here." He said.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your parents." I said sincerely.

And I truly was sorry, he didn't deserve to lose his parents, and I wish I could trade in my parents and bring his back.

The conversation flowed after that and we learned a lot about each other. After we were done eating and the bill was paid for we left the restaurant and Emmett drove to the beach where we took a stroll and continued talking.

We pulled up outside of my house and Emmett helped me out and walked me to the door.

"I had fun tonight." I said as I took out my keys.

"I did too, we should do this again." He said.

"I would like that." I said and smiled at him.

"Have a good night." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Good night." I said as I kissed his cheek then made my way inside.

I couldn't help but squeal, I was happy that Tanya wasn't home because I knew she would only try to dampen my good mood. I got ready for bed and laid down as I thought of Emmett, falling asleep with a smile on my face, for the first time in a long time I slept well.

**Emmett POV**

I was nervous; I had changed shirts five times before finally deciding on a shirt. Bella wasn't home yet, so I couldn't get her opinion. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left the house, jumping into my car and pulling out of the yard. Making my way to Rose's house I was getting even more nervous.

As I pulled up I rubbed my hands together then got out and made my way up to the door. When she opened the door my jaw hit the floor, she looked amazingly beautiful.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful." I said and noticed the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said as she blushed.

We left and headed to the restaurant, I was being the perfect gentleman, treating her with respect and opening her door for her. I knew my mom would be proud of me.

At the restaurant we had a wonderful conversation, she asked me about why I came to Fork's and I told her. We got to know one another and continued after we left the restaurant as we went to the beach and took a stroll.

After dropping her off at home I couldn't help but smile as I made my way back to Bella's house. I got out and made my way inside and up to my room.

"How was the date?"

I jumped and turned to see Bella laying down reading a magazine in my room.

"Dude, don't do that, and the date was amazing." I said smiling.

"That's good, as long as you are careful then that's cool. I'll leave you now." Bella said as she made her way out of my room.

I really wondered what she meant about being careful; I would have to ask her about that later. I decided to take a shower before heading to bed. Once I was done, I got out wrapping a towel around my waist, and threw on a pair of boxers.

Making my way back into the bedroom I turned out the lights and got into bed, falling asleep with thoughts of Rosalie.

**There it is, sorry it's so short. Please review!**


End file.
